Drabble 1: Evy and John (Evy Story 36)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: A collection of scenes between Evy and John, from preseries to season one. First in a series.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

 **A/N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything (at least it feels that way to me). I've been having computer issues, and finally had to give in and replace my faithful laptop. But I'm back now :)**

 **This story here is a set of drabbles, all between 200 and 400 words. I'm planning on making this a series, and doing one of these for Evy/Sam, Evy/Dean, Evy/Cass, and Evy/Bobby. This one focuses on Evy/John. I got the idea because I had a lot of ideas for scenes that I either couldn't really develop into full stories, or they were just extended scenes from other Evy stories. Enjoy!**

 **Eleven Months**

John felt a fleeting moment of panic. He had left Evy on the floor of the laundromat, playing on a blanket while he went to the car for less than a minute. But when he came back inside, he couldn't find her on the blanket, and his senses went into high gear. His eyes scanned the room quickly, and just when panic started to set in, it turned to laughter.

Evy was lying down sleeping in front of the washing machine. John had pried her stuffed cat, Squish, away from her long enough to wash him. The poor cat had food, drool, and a number of other unidentified stains on him. After convincing Evy he was just giving Squish a 'bath', she had stopped fussing only when John placed her where she could see her only friend and be sure he was coming back. John picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carefully placed her into her car seat. She whimpered a bit, planting her thumb firmly in her mouth. Evy had never sucked her thumb before, at least not where he could see, so John decided it was just a reaction to Squish being gone. After she was tucked in, John kissed her cheek and watched her sleep for a few seconds.

"He'll be back, little one. Sleep tight."

 **Two Years**

Had he thought more about it, John never would have gotten lunch for him and Evy, then set them up outside. He needed to work. There was a possible ghost haunting a few miles away. He was planning to pack up Sam and Dean either that day or the next day and head towards the house. But as he read over the reports about the haunting, Evy wanted to get down from the bench and go play. John couldn't keep an eye on her at the playground and work at the same time, so he kept telling her "no, not yet" and going back to his work.

"Tweet tweet."

John looked up and saw Evy pointing at a spot on the ground next to them. He looked and saw one of the biggest bluejays he'd ever seen. Another bluejay joined the first one, and Evy watched them, fascinated.

"Tweet tweet." Evy said again with a giggle.

John was blown away. "How did you know that?"

Evy looked at her father and pointed at the birds again. "Birdies. Tweet tweet."

"I know. How did _you_ know that?" John asked.

"Sammy teach me." Evy said. She pointed at the birds and said again, "Tweet tweet."

 _Of course Sammy taught you_ , John thought. "Do you know what sound a cat makes?"

"MEOW!" Evy said loudly and proudly.

John smiled. Suddenly the ghost could wait. He picked up Evy and put her in his lap. "How about a dog?"

"WOOF WOOF!"

"That's right, little one." John said, kissing her forehead and standing up. "Come on, let's go play."

Evy wrapped her arms around John's neck. "Love daddy."

John felt his heart, which he normally believed to be so hard it would put stone to shame after years of hunting and dealing with death and despair, both in his job and personal life, melt a little at Evy's words. She was still too young to really know the bad in the world. John dreaded the day he'd have to teach her that the world was ultimately not a safe place. But that day didn't have to be today.

"I love you too, little one. Love you so much." John kissed her again and said, "Come on, let's go play."

"Yay! We go pay!"

 **Five Years Old**

John closed the front door of the small, shabby house as quietly as he could. He checked the clock and saw it was almost five in the morning. Sam and Evy would be up soon for school. John decided to wait until they were gone before attempting sleep. As if she had heard his thoughts, Evy walked into the room, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, little one." John said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Evy said.

"Why not?"

Evy smiled. "Because I heard you come home."

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." Evy said. "Daddy, can I talk to you?"

 _Did I hear that right?_ John wondered. Evy rarely wanted to talk to him about anything beyond 'how are you' and maybe catching him up on what she was learning in school. John walked towards the couch and invited her over. Evy walked back towards her room and came back with a piece of paper, which she handed him as she sat in his lap. It was a picture she'd drawn. There was a woman, with wings and a halo, above a little girl that looked a lot like Evy.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to make you sad." Evy said, noticing that he wasn't speaking.

"I'm not, little one. I'm just surprised." John answered honestly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Evy said, shifting a little in his lap. "Will you tell me about mommy?"

"Where did this come from?"

"Me and Sammy went to the park yesterday. There was a little girl there with her mommy. She fell and hurt her knee and I watched her mommy make her feel better." Evy said, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, little one. Don't cry." John said, doing his best to be comforting.

"It just makes me sad sometimes because I can't remember mommy." Evy explained. "What do you remember about her?"

It was early in the morning. Very early. John wanted to sleep, not relive painful memories. But Evy so rarely came to him with anything that he didn't want to blow any chances he did have with her. So he leaned against the back of the couch, pulled her to him in a hug, and thought about what to tell her.

"The first thing I remember is that she looked just like you…"

 **Eleven Years Old**

John pulled over to the side of the road, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Evy had not tried to call him since her tenth birthday. His hands shook a little as he pressed play. He had seen Evy since she'd left to live with Sam, but no one knew that. He'd kept his distance. He would pull up to Stanford and watch her for a few minutes, make sure she and Sam were doing okay, then leave again. He knew it hurt her, but it was safer to stay away. He put the phone on speaker, and he felt tears come to his eyes as Evy's voice filled the cab of the truck.

"Hi, daddy. I know it's been a long time, but I hope you get this. I miss you a lot. I hope you're okay. I won't ask you to call me back, because I know it won't do any good. But I want to ask you something. Please think about it before you say no." Evy sniffed and took a breath. "Daddy, there's a dance at my school next week. It's a father daughter dance. I know that's not really the kind of thing you like to do, but it would mean a lot to me if you came. I love it here with Sammy, Daddy, but I really miss you. Please just think about it. I love you, Daddy. I hope I'll see you soon."

John's whole body shook with sobs now. He'd been afraid that Evy hated him, but apparently that wasn't true. She didn't want to come back, but she still loved him and wanted him to be a part of her life. He wanted to go to Stanford that second, pick her up and hold her as long as she would allow him to. He knew it was too late to be her father, but he hoped that one day soon she'd allow him to be her friend. John looked at the picture of Evy and Sam he kept taped to his dashboard.

"I'm sorry, little one. I'm so sorry."

 **Thirteen Years Old**

Evy took Sam's hand and held it tight as Dean embraced John. She'd wanted more than anything to see John again ever since she'd first moved to Stanford with Sam. Dean had eventually revealed that John had been to Stanford several times to see them, but he had never told them. He was too afraid it would bring what he was hunting to them, and he was afraid that they wouldn't really want to see them. Sam walked towards them slowly, Evy holding tight to his hand. Sam still held her hand, even when John embraced him. John finally knelt down to face Evy. Both their eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Hi, little one." John said, breaking the silence between them.

"Hi, daddy." Evy said quietly.

John put a rough, calloused hand to Evy's cheek with a gentleness that she was only used to seeing from Sam. "I missed you."

Evy finally released one of the tears she was holding back. "I missed you too."

Evy wrapped her arms around John's neck, squeezing it in relief. She truly had missed her father. The problems between them were far from gone, but this was a start. Evy let him go from the hug, but held John's hand until they made it outside. They were driving back to the motel. Evy didn't feel comfortable riding back with John right then, but she hugged him one more time before they left.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, little one." John said. "I always will."


End file.
